In general, the users can use a basic input/output system (BIOS) to control the operating voltage (CPU Vcore) or the clock rate of the computer system, which is so called a static overclocking process. Further, some of the manufacturer of the computer system provides a user interface (UI) for a user to control the operating voltage (Core) or the clock rate of the computer system, which is so called a dynamic overclocking process. Generally speaking, the whole efficiency of the computer system can be improved by increasing the operating voltage and the clock rate. However, it also consumes much power. On the contrary, the efficiency of the computer system is lowered by decreasing the operating voltage and the clock rate. However, it saves power. Thus, the users can control the computer system to keep the best efficiency according to the loading of the computer system.
In the conventional computer system, to perform the static overclocking process, the user must set the operating voltage Vcore or the clock rate in the BIOS, and the computer system must reboot after the changing the BIOS setting. When the computer system is booted, the operating voltage and the clock rate control are thus completed. However, it consumes too much time in rebooting the computer system.
Moreover, the conventional dynamic overclocking process can adjust the operating voltage (Vcore) or the clock rate of the computer system without rebooting the computer system. Thus, the problem occurred in the static overclocking process that wastes too much time can be solved. However, the clock rate adjusted by the dynamic overclocking process is just an unstable clock rate, but not an optimum clock rate. As a result, the temperature of the computer system is increased after a long time operation, the computer is unstable, and the system also may crash.
As stated above, the computer system must be rebooted in the conventional static overclocking process, and keeps the user waits for a long time. Moreover, the conventional dynamic overclocking process may make the computer system unstable. Both conventional overclocking methods are required to be improved for more efficient and more convenient.